Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the LED lighting field, especially to a LED lighting device.
Brief Discussion of the Background Art
LED lighting devices have the advantages of energy conservation, long service life, good applicability, and rapid response, and are environmentally friendly, have bright and pure colors, and are the direction the lighting industry is taking for the future.
Existing LED lighting devices usually have an integrated structure, i.e., a LED light source is welded to a complete aluminum base plate and then fixed on a heat sink, and afterwards enclosed to a lamp housing. Taiwan publication number 101871605A discloses a type of LED street lamp which includes a contact, power supply module, and light source module. Through the internal and external ring gear structure, the lamp contact can be adjusted and fixed with a bolt in the positioning groove and power supply module. A light control module is set on the cover of the power supply module, which is fixed in the groove of the power supply cavity with its own fixation board and top connected to the light source module. The cover is connected and fixed with the power supply module main body through hinges and hooks. The light source module includes two supporting arms on the fixed power supply side wall, and several light source modules bridging between the two arms and on the supporting platform of the supporting arms. Another end of the supporting arm is fixed and integrated by the end cover. The LED street lamp is relatively enclosed with a compact module arrangement, and more installation components for fixation and supporting.
Therefore, integrated LED lights have the following disadvantages:
Firstly, integrated LED lights accumulate heat and convection is unrealizable in the enclosed lamp body. This makes LED lights having a high working temperature, fast light declination, and short service life. Also, there are no radiating holes at the head and the tail of the lamps, so that heat can be hardly dissipated. The relatively intense module arrangement leads to a poor dissipation effect. In particular, in the case of several modules, the dissipation effect of the modules in the middle will be rather disappointing.
Secondly, improper installation of lamp housing, and improper installation of lamp housing with LED will easily lead to dislocation and shaking, thereby affecting the utilization performance and the sealing of the complete lamp.